


Новый уровень защиты

by Chlenik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: Татуировки перестали защищать Винчестеров от одержимости. А все знают, что демоны проникают в тела через разного рода отверстия. В спешке на небесах приходят к простому решению...





	

В один прекрасный день братья Винчестеры попали в крайне затруднительное положение — их защитные татуировки перестали работать.

Как адские порождения обошли правила, никто не знал, но Дин и Сэм теперь находились в самой настоящей опасности. Такими уязвимыми они не были с тех пор, как несколько лет назад решили пойти каждый своим путем.

— Смотри, это не Кас, случайно? — Сэм указал на ангела, медленным шагом приближавшегося к их Импале.

Ангел нес в руках небольшой бумажный пакет.

— Что это у него? Надеюсь, обед, — желудок Дина заурчал в полном согласии с предположением своего хозяина.

Тем временем Кастиэль открыл дверцу и уселся на заднее сиденье.

— Привет, Дин. Привет, Сэм.

— Здорово, друг, хочешь с нами на охоту? — спросил Дин, поглядывая на соблазнительный пакет.

— Нет, я не смогу отправиться с вами, но я должен вам кое-что передать. На небесах узнали о ваших проблемах с защитой от демонов. И общим решением было оказать вам небольшую помощь, — Кас зашуршал бумагой, комкая пакет в руках.

Сэм кивнул и покосился на брата, а тот смотрел на «подарок» в руках ангела с разочарованием. Вряд ли после подобного начала там может оказаться кусок пирога.

— Ну и что за помощь? — вяло уточнил Дин.

— Они изготовили для вас эти вкладыши. В двух местах они покрыты оберегающими печатями. Они вставляются в срамное отверстие…

— ...Куда??? — опешил Дин.

— В срамное отверстие, — повторил Кастиэль. — Я могу показать тебе, если ты выйдешь из машины.

— Не нужно мне ничего показывать! — возмутился Дин. — Я просто хочу уточнить, правильно ли я тебя понял. Ангелы наверху дали тебе анальные пробки, которые мы должны запихнуть себе в ЖОПУ???

— Я бы так не выражался, Дин. Это единственное решение, к которому смог прийти совет…

— Они там в конец охренели, что ли?! Сами пусть свои отверстия затыкают!

— Дин… — предостерегающе попросил Кас.

Сэм смущенно разглядывал пейзаж за окном. Он понимал, что рано или поздно Дин сдастся, но сейчас об этом думать не хотелось.

— Перед тем, как я уйду... — Кастиэль вытащил пробку из пакета. — Смотрите, она вставляется вот этой стороной.

— Я знаю, как она вставляется! — закричал красный от возмущения Дин. Сэм опешил и вопросительно посмотрел на брата. Тот притух. — То есть, я видел такое в порно, нечего на меня так глазеть, монашка!

Кас посмотрел куда-то сквозь лобовое стекло и испарился.

— Ну, нафиг!

Дин зашвырнул пакет назад и повернул ключ зажигания.

Оказавшись в номере дешевенького мотеля, Винчестеры старательно избегали разговоров друг с другом. Они усердно делали вид, что слишком заняты делами, чтобы обсуждать насущные проблемы. Злополучный пакет с небесным даром лежал на одной из двух кроватей и постоянно привлекал внимание то одного, то другого брата.

Первым игру в молчанку нарушил Сэм:

— Дин, я так больше не могу. Мы должны это обсудить.

— Нечего тут обсуждать, — чересчур быстро ответил Дин.

— Кас прав. Мы подвергаем себя опасности, оставаясь без защитных символов.   
Слухи расползаются быстро, и если демоны узнают, то нам крышка.

Кровать старчески заскрипела, когда Дин опустился на нее своим весом. Он потер лоб и весь скривился.

— О чем они только думали там наверху, — Винчестер посмотрел на потолок и пригрозил ему кулаком. — Больные ублюдки!

Брови Сэма изогнулись в сочувственном выражении.

— Эти демоны под руководством Кроули, они проникают только через… Ну, ты понимаешь, — Сэм покраснел, — через задний проход.

Дин громко выругался и хлопнул себя по бедру, пригвоздив Сэма взглядом.

— Не нужно повторять это еще раз! Мне уже звонил Бобби и втирал про голубых и еще какую-то ерунду о связях с демонами. Думаю, он пытался меня подготовить ко всей этой хрене.

Сэм покраснел и отвел глаза, но Дин не обратил на это никакого внимания.   
Отмахнувшись от собственных слов, он мысленно продолжал негодовать.

— ...Ладно! — громко воскликнул Дин, спустя пять минут напряженных размышлений.

— Что?

— Раз мы противостоим извращенцам, мы должны быть круче их. Ни одна демоническая падла не пристроится ко мне сзади!

Исполненный решимости, старший Винчестер схватил пакет с соседней кровати и направился в ванную комнату. Сэм вздохнул, ведь он был следующим на очереди.

Желания ничего не слышать было недостаточно. Мотель был дешевым, стены картонными, а ноутбук упорно не желал проигрывать музыку. После десяти минут кряхтений и пыхтений, Дин вышел из ванной. Красный от напряжения или стыда, он со злостью бросил анальную пробку на кровать. Туда же полетел и пакет.

— Не вышло? — осторожно уточнил Сэм, заранее готовясь к шквалу негодования.

— А сам-то как думаешь? Я направо-налево себе в зад ничего не вставляю обычно!

В голосе Дина прозвучало сожаление, но Сэм решил, что ему просто показалось. Он медленно опустил крышку ноутбука и виновато посмотрел на брата.

— У меня есть предложение.

— Надеюсь, это предложение пойти пожрать, — парировал Дин.

— Честно говоря, у меня тоже нет опыта во всем этом. Мы могли бы помочь друг другу в первый раз, чтобы избежать всяких… неприятностей.

Лицо Сэма приняло выражение побитой собаки. Обычно это всегда срабатывало, но сейчас Дин просто озверел. Он подбежал к дорожной сумке, и через несколько секунд в лицо младшего брата выплеснулось полбутылки воды.

Отплевываясь, Сэм вскочил со стула и кинулся на брата:

— Какого хрена, Дин?!

— Проверка! Это святая водичка! Решил, что, пока я был в ванной, твоей задницей уже успел овладеть один из прихвостней Кроули! — Дин повышал голос с каждым словом и закончил он уже откровенным криком. — Потому что мой брат никогда бы не предложил мне "прогуляться по его лужайке"!

В стенку громко постучали и очень нецензурно предложили переместиться в другое место. Винчестеры сбавили обороты.

— Дин, я совсем не это имел ввиду... — стал оправдываться Сэм уже тише. — Это просто взаимопомощь, ничего большего. Ты же не справился там, в ванной. Скорее всего, у меня тоже ничего не выйдет. А время идет и с каждой секундой мы в большей опасности.

Младший Винчестер поджал губы и отвел взгляд в сторону — сейчас смотреть брату в глаза было невыносимо.

— Твою ж налево…

Дин был в настоящем замешательстве. На его лице отразился весь спектр переживаемых им эмоций. Глубоко вздохнув, старший Винчестер медленно выдохнул через трубочку губ, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Черт, Сэм, если мы это сделаем, я не смогу разговаривать с тобой, как сейчас... — это была последняя отчаянная попытка.

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Дин, мы же братья. Я сотню раз видел тебя голым, — Сэм положил руку на плечо старшего Винчестера.

— Руку! — гаркнул Дин, расстегивая ремень на брюках.

В полном молчании Винчестеры стянули с себя штаны и одновременно прикрыли руками причинные места.

— Давай-ка ты первый пойдешь, у меня уже был подобный опыт с одной девчонкой, так что…

— Дин!!!

— Ладно, извини, Сэмми. Но все же — ты будешь первым.

Сэм никогда в жизни не испытывал такого стыда, как тогда, когда он, вставая на четвереньки, расставил ноги перед братом.

— Вот же жопа! — восклицание Дина получилось таким экспрессивным, что Сэм в мгновение сжался и с ужасом воззрился на брата. — Черт, прости, я не про твою. Это выражение такое!..

Дин двумя пальцами держал пробку и жмурился так, что вообще непонятно, как он смог разглядеть, куда ее вставлять. Через минуту дело было сделано.

— Как ощущения?..

— Паршиво, придурок, — огрызнулся Сэм, стараясь не шевелиться больше необходимого. — Разворачивайся, твоя очередь.

Старший Винчестер был необычайно покладист. Он покорно принял нужную позу и прошептал: "Кас, я тебя ненавижу..."

— Дин, Сэм, — раздался знакомый голос за их спинами, — вижу, вы последовали моему совету.

— Твою мать, Кас!!!

Дин вскочил на ноги. Что-то в его лице было таким угрожающе-пугающим, что ангел тут же испарился, оставляя Винчестеров заканчивать начатое.

Через пару часов охотники ковыляли по направлению к безлюдному переулку. Сэм останавливался поправить штаны каждые пять метров, а Дин сжимал зубы и упорно старался сделать свою походку естественной.

— Я до сих пор не знаю, какой у нас план, — заметил Сэм, принимаясь чертить нужные знаки.

— Нет у нас плана. К черту планы. Я просто хочу посмотреть в глаза этому больному демоническому уроду!

Сэм поджал губы. В этом желании он был солидарен с братом и принялся читать вызывающее заклинание.

— Чем обязан, мальчики? — начал Кроули, одарив охотников кивком головы и высокомерным взглядом.

— Слышь ты, да я тебя...!!!

Дин рванулся как торнадо, но Сэм удержал его за плечи. Не время для драки, да и не в том они были состоянии, чтобы дать достойный отпор.

— Ты такой же, как и раньше, Дин. Меньше мысли, больше дела… — вздохнул Кроули.

— А ты превратил мир в площадку для гей-оргии, больной ты извращенец!

— Ты умеешь удивить, — Кроули сунул руки в карманы, с наслаждением наблюдая за охотниками. — Хотя, всегда думал, что ты предпочитаешь тычинки, а не пестики.

— Хватит! — вмешался Сэм. — Кроули, мы вызвали тебя для объяснений. Как ты добился того, чтобы защитные печати перестали работать?

— Они перестали работать? — насторожился демон, в миг сменив ухмылку на сосредоточенное выражение.

— Они перестали работать, — передразнил его Дин. — Из-за твоих пакостей в наших с Сэмом задах стоят гребаные анальные пробки!

Младший охотник отвернулся. В наступившей тишине послышался глухой шлепок — это Сэм ударил себя ладонью по лбу.

Мало кто из живых мог похвастаться тем, что шокировал Короля Ада, но Дину это удалось. Кроули стоял с открытым ртом, вытаращившись на охотников, как если бы вместо них вдруг появился мифический Бог собственной персоной.

— Я демон, Дин, вряд ли меня может смутить инцест, — наконец нашелся Кроули, с любопытством разглядывая Винчестеров. — Но если быть честным, то меня не особо волнуют ваши сексуальные предпочтения, мальчики. Хотя, касаемо тебя, Дин, я всегда догадывался…

— Чего-о?! — взвился старший охотник.

— Слушайте, я польщен, что для своего камин-аута вы выбрали и вызвали меня. Все так официально, но мне некогда. Сделки сами не заключаются. Мир да любовь, сестрички.

В воздухе развеялся легкий красный туман. Король паскудства исчез, оставив после себя множество вопросов без ответа.

— Дин, а тебе не кажется, что он ничего не знал? — осторожно начал Сэм.

Старший Винчестер торопливо набирал номер на стареньком кнопочном мобильном.

— Бобби, наш вчерашний разговор... Он ведь был не о защитных татуировках? — Дин прикрыл глаза. — Они все еще работают, так?

Не удосужившись ответить на вопросы Бобби, Винчестер с яростью вдавил кнопку сброса и сжал кулаки. Он все понял.

— Ка-а-а-а-а-с! Тащи свою пернатую…

Не успел охотник выразить все, что он думал об ангеле, как тот воплотился прямо пред ним собственной персоной.

— Какого хрена ты нам сказал?! Что это за история с неработающими знаками и заднеприводными демонами?!

Ангел благоразумно отступил на несколько шагов назад.

— Не стоит так горячиться, Дин, это может быть вредно для твоего сердца...

— Я тебе сейчас покажу, что вредно для сердца! Отвечай, как есть!

Ангел вздрогнул от его угроз и решил признаться:

— В Кентукки вы оставили меня в номере и ушли на охоту. Я включил телевизор. Там были каналы с очень странными названиями... 

— Какими названиями? — сипло спросил старший Винчестер.

— Pornocomedy. Я помню, Дин, как сильно ты любишь порно и комедии. На экране был номер телефона и подпись: "Позвони, если в твоей жизни не хватает шутки". Я позвонил, а через час курьер принес мне затычки для срамного отверстия...

— Кас, беги как можно быстрее, потому что я тебя сейчас убью!.. — сквозь зубы зарычал Дин.

— Ты ведь не хочешь поднять руку на ангела Господня?

— Кас, послушай его и уматывай отсюда! — громко посоветовал Сэм, чей вид тоже внушал опасения.

С криком раненого зверя Дин ринулся на своего небесного друга, но того и след простыл.

— Я клянусь, что больше никогда не оставлю его наедине с телевизором!!!

  
***

Сэм сидел за рулем, ерзая то влево, то вправо. За окнами светлел рассвет, но сна у обоих охотников не было ни в одном глазу. Решение забыться в делах было обоюдным и не обсуждаемым — чем меньше у них останется времени на размышления, тем лучше.

— Я все-таки не могу понять, что тогда хотел сказать Бобби. Ведь если он не знал о затее нашего небесного юмориста, то зачем говорил о геях и связях с демонами…

Вопрос Дина остался без ответа. Сэм и сам не знал точно, но кое-какие догадки у него были. Сообщать о них вслух, он, конечно же, не стал.


End file.
